


Dangerously Irresistible

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [65]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brass knuckles, F/F, First Dates, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lipstick, Nervousness, Romantic Fluff, Scientific Doohickey, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Jane finds Val dangerously irresistible. It turns out Val feels the same.





	Dangerously Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Zephrbabe prompted Brass knuckles, Scientific doohickey, Lipstick.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZEPH! ♥

"Just give me a second," Jane said, watching Valkyrie out of the corner of her eye as she leaned down in front of the tiny mirror that Darcy had insisted on keeping in the lab.

Valkyrie wandered over to a piece of equipment and scrutinized it. "Did you build this?" she asked.

"Yes..." Jane replied, pausing halfway through lipstick application.

Val gave it another appraising glance, then nodded, an impressed look on her face.

Jane's stomach flipped over nervously. Things may not have worked out for her and Thor, but that was just a 'them' thing, not a 'Jane dates Asgardians' thing. Or at least she hoped so, because she couldn't help her feelings for the irresistible Valkyrie.

She finished the lipstick and capped it, stashing it in her pocket for later.

Val asked, "What's this do?"

"Uhh..." Jane began, not sure she had the time to explain all the things that the little item (which Darcy called "a scientific doohickey") was capable of doing. "It's...?"

"Looks like a weapon," the Valkyrie said, slipping her fingers through the center of it and swinging her arm through the air, brandishing it like brass knuckles.

"You look deadly," Jane said.

"I am," Val told her. She set aside the doohickey and advanced slowly. "And so are you."

"Me?" Jane asked, disbelieving. 

Val nodded. "Beautiful and dangerous. Looking at me like that. I like this—" She ran a finger across Jane's bottom lip, causing Jane's heart to stutter in her chest. "It makes sure my attention is on your mouth. Makes me want to—"

"To what?" Jane prompted. 

Val smirked. "This," she said, and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I find this pairing irresistible. 
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170155779933/dangerously-irresistible)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
